Hope Book I: New Hope
by MagicTricker21W01
Summary: After the Second War, Nico is torn emotionally. Percy loves Annabeth and he's happy for them, the entire camp is. But is it too small to ask for a little happiness? See as how Nico meets a new friend, will the person heal him or tear him to smaller pieces? First fanfic, shaking crazy. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****HELLO! Yeah, this is my first story ever! I won't lie but I'm shaking as I type this so if there is anything wrong, that's me shaking. Also, I'm dyslexic. So, it may take a long while for updates but…yeah. Anyway, I would like to thank my friend Afiction. She's really hilarious and at times we work together along with another fellow writer LawFicition. And firstly, they are not siblings. Just…distant cousins *snickers*. Anyway, on with the story!**

**NEW HOPE**

**CHAPTER I: New Kid**

There goes that stupid noisy bell again. I, son of Hades, had to go to school. Apparently, I needed more "education" since I came from an "older generation" yet I appear younger. Blame the Lotus Casino and Hotel for that. Locked up there is so tempting yet time ticks by so fast. On my way to my locker, I get bumped at the shoulder by a girl. "I'm so sorry. Um, can you help me find my locker?" the girl asked. I rolled my eyes. But then I felt a strange power from her whenever I'm near Percy. Could she be a demigod? I narrowed my eyes at her, "What's your number?" I asked. "Number one hundred eighty-seven." She replied. I shrugged, "Your beside mine. Follow me." I told her. She followed closely behind. Once I reached my locker, I pointed to the empty one at the left near mine. "That's yours." I said. She nodded and beamed a smile at me. "Thanks." She said. She showed me her hand to shake. "My name is Selina Wright, but I liked to be called as Kairi. What's your name?" she asked as I shook her hand. "Nico, Nico di Angelo." I replied. I took a good look at her. She had the same sea-green eyes as Percy and the same jet black hair that reached until her back. She was a little shorter than me and is probably a year younger than me. She had an athletic build, like any other demigod in training. She had a necklace with a small trident as a pendant. She also had a messenger bag with her things inside. I broke the shake and began getting my stuff. Kairi placed some of her books inside and I almost gasped. The last book she put in was about Greek and Roman mythology. "You like mythology?" I asked. She looked a little stunned before nodding. "I used to play a card game called "Mythomagic" but my… mom got mad and threw them away. I still like mythology though." She explained. My eyes widened, she also played mythomagic just like me. "Oh yeah? Me too. Here's a question, what is the amount of power of the Poseidon card without his trident?" I asked. She smirked, "Five thousand attack. With his trident, it would be fifteen thousand." She replied. I smiled, "We could be friends." I exclaimed. She looked at me shocked." I-If you don't want to, I under-". "NO! Its' alright. It's just… I've never had a friend before. When I do, they bail on me when they found out I liked mythology." Kairi cut in. I looked at her shocked. This girl who is as kind as Hestia never had a true friend. Wow. "What's your first class?" I asked. "Mathematics followed by English." She replied. I smiled, "Me too, let's go together." I said. She grinned at me that reminded me of Percy. "Okay!" she said happily. And so here is how I met Kairi.

**STOP! Okay, this is as far as my eyelids can keep me awake. I've got to wake up early just for shoes. Just. For. High heeled. Shoes. I'm a graduating student so yeah… the mock exam is HARD and I was so close to crying! Anyway, REVIEW AT WHAT YOU THINK? ~MagicTricker21W01**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HELLO! Just got back from shopping horrible shoes, but enough of that. Yes, I know I should put line breaks but I was too tired. When I was typing the first chapter it was maybe ten o' clock PM so yeah… **

**Princess of Flames: Thanks! Actually, not my first time to write a PJO fanfic. It's just my first time PUBLISHING it.**

**TheElfWhoLived007: After the Second Giant war… I think. My brother confused me between the two. Let's just say, after the Gaea gets slapped in the face and the world is happy…maybe.**

**Afiction: *gasp* DON'T YOU DARE! Because of that, I shall never let you read the notebook. I slept through AP because I was having such a hard time I was crying then I fell asleep. Like. A. Boss. Then, I woke up because of the twelve o' clock prayer. I know, shoes are horrible; but at least it's not the shoes I use for Chorale Varsity. Those things are HIGH! **

**Now that's done, I give…um, type you Chapter II**

**Chapter II: The effects of Poseidon**

Kairi is so similar to Percy, she can't read very well (But at least she makes an effort to!), otherwise known as dyslexic. She's also ADHD. Two marks of being a demigod, now for the evidence and her godly parent. According to Kairi, she belonged to an orphanage and that her caretaker made her go to high school and that she can't deal with her extreme hyper actions. She did insane stuff in her orphanage like painting the walls blue and nearly drowning one of the orphans and running around the orphanage screaming "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME! CAUSE I'M RUNNIN' AWAY!" and so on.

We went to biology class together. The teacher was old and seriously ugly, like Aphrodite cursed her to be forever ugly. Her name was Mrs. Pudgey, I pity the guy who married her. Kairi didn't bother listening and began tapping catchy tunes on her table. Mrs. Pudgey snapped and she went crazy. "YOU!" she screeched. Kairi shot up and stopped tapping. "Yes?" Kairi asked with her brow raised. "Why are seas salty?" Mrs. Pudgey asked. Kairi suddenly stood up straight and looked forward like she was in a trance. "Seas are salty because of the minerals…" she kept going on and on about it. I looked at her oddly and noticed her trident pendant began glowing softly. When she finished *cough* two hours *cough* the trident stopped glowing and she stopped looking forward and looked back at Mrs. Pudgey. Mrs. Pudgey looked like she was slapped in the face with ten books at once. "You…you may take your seat." She stuttered. Kairi sat down and blinked hard a few times, "Did I just say that?" she asked. "Yup, every single word." I confirmed. After biology, we split up. Kairi went to music class while I went to the gym for P.E. After that, we agreed to meet up at dismissal. P.E. was boring; we just exercised and ran a few laps around the school. After class, the coach told me a speech and told me to participate more actively in class. I walked in the halls quietly to my locker. I stopped in my tracks once I heard a scream. "NO!" a female voice shouted. I remembered that voice, it was Kairi. I ran and found a group ganging up on her. "Come on girl, Let's go have some fun!" a guy said. Two guys took her arms but she pulled away. "I promised Nico that I would meet up with him. Go away!" she retorted. "That guy? He's a monster. Nobody talks to him, he's emo. Everyone knows that, your with the wrong guy. Join us, we'll have some fun." Another guy said. Kairi looked at them and I thought she was going to explode. "You can insult me but NEVER my FRIEND!" she shouted. Then, a water fountain began making gurgling sounds and a strong jet of water hit two guys and they disintegrated. Kairi looked stunned, so was I. She is a demigod alright.

The gang turned into Cyclops, one of them took her arm firmly. "You, Daughter of Poseidon, are coming with us." He said. She shook her head and struggled to break free. The Cyclops slammed her against one of the lockers and punched her in the gut, she coughed blood. "Follow or die." He said. Kairi spit blood on his face, "I rather die than go with you!" she retorted. The entire Cyclops gang brought out either a sword or a hammer. I got out my sword. "Well, then. Say hello to Hades for me." The Cyclops said. He raised his sword above Kairi's head. She looked down, "Help…me." She whispered. I shadow traveled and killed each of them as silently as I could. When Kairi noticed the blow didn't come she looked up and saw me. She backed away from me. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. You're like me. We are demigods. Children of gods and goddesses. I'm a son of Hades." I explained. Kairi nodded slowly and ran towards me while crushing me with a hug. I was taken back in shock, not many hug me these days. "We should go to the camp. Camp Half-Blood. That's where all the demigods go to." I said. She broke the hug and nodded. "Hold my hand, whatever you do; don't let go. We'll be shadow travelling there. Clear?" I asked. "Don't let go. Got it." She confirmed.

**BAM! Okay, I know it's a little off but I am just copying and changing a few parts of this in my notebook. What Afiction said is true, hopefully she won't spoil it. So, hope you enjoyed. R&R and tell me what you think. ~MagicTricker21W01**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: BAAAAACK! Okay, first things first. Remember how much I babbled about graduating? Well, I'm taking a test to determine our school's knowledge and stuff and all the grade six students have to study EVERYTHING they remember from grade one till present grade. It's on Thursday… well the Thursday Philippines time. Yes, I'm Asian, surprise. Not. So, I might not be able to update much faster so…yeah? Anyway, I don't think much people read this (cause I certainly don't!) so I'm just going to skip to the story…**

**(Also, I received a lecture from my brother to put the disclaimer sooooo….)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. You get the math.**

**CHAPTER III: To Camp Half-Blood**

**~NICO~**

We reappeared meters away from camp borders and I fell to my feet. Lucky for me, Kairi caught me. "Easy there." She said. She wrapped my right arm around her neck, "So, where is the camp?" she asked. "Pine tree… can't linger too long… monsters might…smell…"I muttered. Kairi seemed to understand me since she began walking towards Thalia's pine tree. We began walking until we heard howling. Kairi looked at the back and began running faster. "What?" I asked. "I think… those are hellhounds!" She screamed. I began picking up the pace but we were too far away. "HELP!" She began screaming. I noticed the barks were getting louder and louder. Then, I heard the sound of fabric getting ripped. I noticed Kairi slowing down; I looked at her and gapped. "Oh my gods, Kairi!" I exclaimed. I shadow traveled us closer to camp borders, farther away from the hellhounds. Kairi fell and she slid down a tree stump. I summoned two skeleton soldiers to try and buy us some time. "Nico, you have to go." She said. She began coughing up blood and I cringed. I took off my aviator's jacket and placed it on her back. Her shirt was getting soaked from the deep claw mark from the hellhound. I looked at the skeleton soldiers and saw then finish off the last hellhound. I breathed a sigh of relief. I ordered them to pick up Kairi and follow me. Kairi's life force was wavering and I held her hand. "Hold on, we're nearly there." I told her. She smiled and nodded her eyes half open. "Don't let go…right." She muttered.

We walked to the Big House, we got strange looks but I didn't care. My best friend is dying. I opened the door with the skeletons following. "Chiron!" I called out. Soon, a man in a wheelchair rolled out of the corner. "Hello! Oh my, get her to the infirmary." He said. I nodded and walked to the infirmary. I walked over to an empty bed and laid Kairi on the empty bed. I made the skeletons go back and sat on an empty chair close to Kairi. Chiron appeared with his pouch of first aid kit. He began treating Kairi's wound while I held unto his hand. Once Chiron was done, Kairi fell asleep. I stood up and walked around the camp. "Hey Nico!" A cheery voice said. I groaned; Percy is here. "What are you doing here Jackson?" I asked in a steely voice. "School ended early." He replied. "I heard from some campers that you brought in a demigod." He whispered. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at Percy. "So? Kairi's obviously a demigod." I said. "Oh, a girl." He said. "She acts like you, talks like, heck, looks like you." I muttered under my breath. "What?" Percy asked. I smirked and shook my head, "Nothing. I think her godly parent is Poseidon." I said. Percy looked at me and laughed, "Nice joke Nico." He said. "I'm not joking." I said while walking again. Percy reached up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "How do you know?" he asked in a serious tone. "A group of Cyclops called her "Daughter of Poseidon" and she blasted them wet controlling the water fountain." I explained. "What does she look like?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, "She has hair, a nose, two eyes, two ears and a mouth." I replied sarcastically. "No kidding Sherlock." Percy retorted. "Who's Sherlock?" I asked. Percy gapped at me. "You don't know Sherlock!?" he asked. He began babbling on and on about Sherlock.

After a few minutes *cough* five hours * of explaining Sherlock Holmes, I walked back to the infirmary with Percy. I opened the door and saw Kairi sitting up while fiddling with her trident necklace. "Hello." She said while looking at our direction. "Hey Kai, you okay?" I asked. "Yeah, who's that beside you?" she asked. "I'm Percy Jackson. Poseidon's son." He said while giving Kairi a hand shake. "Do you know who your godly parent is?" I asked. "Nope." She said while popping the 'p'. "Well, you'll get claimed soon." I said. "But for now, Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Kairi." I said.

**BAM! There is no school tomorrow. It should be used for studying but I think I could type a few bits of chapter four…right? Anyway, I'm feeling sleepy again. See you soon! (Maybe at Friday?) ~MagicTricker21W01**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO! I CAME BACK FROM THAT HORRIBLE PLACE **_**ALIVE!**_** Okay, I may be overreacting or my school really wants to make our lives harder. I HATE OUR GRADUATION SONGS! They are HORRIBLE! And that's saying a lot considering I'm part of Chorale Varsity and I SWEAR my coach would be complaining to our music teacher who is teaching us the songs. But, I'm okay now. I've got lots of energy. I've got a glass filled with ice tea and two snicker bars; Lovely. **

**Afiction: Girl, I know how you feel. *pats back***

**Disclaimer: okay, you all know this. I ain't sayin' this twice. But for the sake of my aching shoulder that is repeatedly banged by my brothers hand…**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO…etcetera….yeah.**

NICO

"Okay, let me get this straight, mythology is real and you're assuming I'm a child of one of the god or goddess." Kairi said.

I sighed; we just explained the ENTIRE thing to her. How there's Mist and stuff and she's pretty quick in picking up stuff. "Yes, yes we are." I answered. Kairi repeatedly opened and closed her mouth like a fish. Then, she slapped herself which caught me in surprise. "How do I know which one is my godly parent? Besides, I come from an orphanage." She asked. "Well, you'll get claimed. Their symbol would glow on top of your head to signify that you're their child." Percy explained.

"Who's yours?" she asked. Percy smiled, "Poseidon." He replied. Kairi's eyes widened, "So, you can control water?" she asked. Percy nodded; he made the water in the glass that was on her table float and drop back down in the glass. "Proof." He said. I smirked, _showoff._ "When could I get out of bed?" she asked. "You can if you-" Kairi jumped out of bed and somersaulted beside me "want to… WHOA!" I jumped and fell on my butt. How lovely. Percy laughed so hard that he was practically on the floor rolling. "Sorry about that." Kairi said. She helped me up and I dusted my clothes. "That's all right. That was cool though." I said. She beamed a smile, "Thanks!" she replied happily. Kairi turned around and saw that Percy was still laughing. She kicked him in the gut which effectively stopped him. "Better?" she asked. Percy coughed and got up, "Better." He confirmed. Kairi turned to face me with that mischievous grin, _uh oh. _She turned and ran so fast that dust was seen. "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!" she screamed. Percy started running after her, "COME BACK!" he screamed. I laughed a little and sighed.

After chasing Kairi all over the camp *cough* fifteen hours *cough* we managed to show her around camp. "I'm going to the lake. See you!" she said and ran off to the lake. Me and Percy decided to do some training until it was dinner time. So, we did just that.

~IM A LINE!...don't judge~

After some sword training, I went to my cabin and took a bath and changed my clothes. While I was on my way to the pavilion, I saw Kairi walking. I ran towards her and tapped her shoulder. She turned to face me and smile, "Hey Nico." She said. "Hey, you have to eat with the Hermes table okay?" I asked. She smiled and nodded, "But where will you eat?" she asked. "In my table." I said. Soon, we parted and ate in our respective table.

After dinner, Me, Percy and Annabeth agreed to tell Kairi every mission and war that happened. When we finished, we were crying some tears after the lost of so many demigods. "Hey, what's in the past is what in the past." Kairi said. I nodded and wiped a stray tear. "Come on, its camp fire night." I said. "Oh boy, time to sing." Percy said. "On the bright side, you may be claimed." He said. Kairi's eyes widened, "Really?" she asked. We nodded and she was practically jumping up and down with excitement. "Let's go!" she said. So we all went to the camp fire.

To be honest, Kairi wasn't bad in singing. She was really good. After all the singing, Chiron made some announcements. "Also, we have here a new demigod who made it safely. Selina Wright." He said. Kairi stood up and nodded in acknowledgement. Then, something began to glow on top of Kairi's head. _Here it comes, the moment of truth._ A trident appeared and I was plain shocked. Everybody kneeled and bowed. Kairi looked at me confused; I tilted my head up and smiled at her. She looked at Chiron who was (sort of) bowing. "Selina Wright, Daughter of Poseidon. God of seas, earthquakes and horses." He said solemnly. Percy was REALLY shocked. I would be the same as him though. Once the trident faded, we began to sit up. "Well, you will be sleeping in the Poseidon cabin then. Well, good night; off to bed." Chiron said. Kairi walked to Percy and hugged him. She broke the hug and smiled, "So I guess I am your half sibling then. That shocked me." She said. Percy nodded, "Well, let's go. Bye guys, see you tomorrow. "Percy said. We all bid our goodbyes and went to our respective cabins. I cleaned myself up and jumped under the covers. What an eventful day.

**WELL! That's all for now. I have nothing much to say. Weird. Anyway, so long for now! ~MagicTricker21W01**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO! A lot is happening lately. Like, moving houses, graduating and "brothers". I know, legit. So anyway, yes, I'm moving house..not in the city…but out in the country…and you know how horrible it is with slow internet. So, expect really slow updates. Maybe. Anyway, on with…stuff.**

**Disclaimer:….no.**

SELINA**~ (FINALLY!)**

Getting claimed is cool. Finding out you have a half sibling is shocking. Having Percy as your brother is AWESOME! Sure, he gets kind of messy *cough* REALLY MESSY *cough* but I'm find with that. I like cleaning…sometimes. Depends what kind of mess he made. If it's clothes, I'm out.

I woke up early for gods know what. I fixed my bed and checked if Percy was still sleeping. Once I heard another audible snore, I head out of the Poseidon cabin. The camp is really, really quiet. I guess not many are awake at this time.

I noticed a girl sitting by the fireplace. I walked towards her and smiled, "Hello, lovely morning isn't it?" I asked. She smiled and nodded, "Yes, I agree. But what are you doing so early in the morning?" she asked. I shrugged and sat down beside her. "Well, I could ask you the same thing." I said. "Touché, but I'm not a demigod. Just another goddess." She said. I looked at her in shock, "Oh my, I'm sorry." I said.

Then, I thought of which goddess she is. "Your Hestia right? Goddess of the home and hearth." I said. She nodded, "Not many know of me. Nico, Percy and a few others to be exact; Nico found me first." She said. I smiled, "He's a great friend. I think it's wrong to be judged just because of your godly parent. Percy was the perfect example when he lost his memory and went to Camp Jupiter. The Romans thought that since he was a son of Poseidon or Neptune, the think he would destroy but nope. He done the exact opposite, He helped them fight against that ugly giant." I said. "So what if he's a son of Hades? He isn't that bad. He isn't a monster. He's a demigod like me and almost everyone in both camps, I don't understand why they treat him like he's a nuclear bomb." I finished. Hestia ruffled my hair and smiled, "Some people like to judge other people while some are like you. We don't have the same opinions but we share the same opinions. Many people do that, and sometimes the people who are being judged can't do anything about it. So they just give up, but you're right. No one deserves to be judged." She said.

Hestia looked at me and observed me which made me a little uncomfortable. "Would you like to be my champion?" she asked. That caught me in surprise, "Your, your champion?" I asked. She smiled and nodded, "You have a good heart and I have seen that you have been betrayed a lot. I have seen you when you were a baby. I have seen your mother. I know a lot about you. You are very loyal to everyone you care and you think that no one should live a life like yours. You are very thoughtful to think of that, why?" she asked.

That moment when someone extremely smart asks you a really smart question and you just go like "I…uh…". Embarrassing, I know. "Well, I've faced lots of hard things in life that I ended up doing this," I pulled my sleeve and showed my wrist which has white lines. "But then I realize how pathetic I am. So, I help my friends in the orphanage since they go through the same thing as me. They don't cut like me since I stopped them from doing so. I… I still do cutting. No one knows but I guess you do. But ever since I was told that I am not like the kids in my orphanage, I stopped helping. I realized they did that just for the sake of my mom who…disappeared. That's all they told me, she disappeared. They…I…" I began losing my words and broke out crying. Hestia frowned and hugged me. "It's alright; you're here in camp now." She said.

After minutes of crying, I finally calmed down. "Yes, I'd like to be your champion." I confirmed. She smiled, "I will bless you which would give you fire powers and you could summon food. I will also give you a sword but I believe that Poseidon has a sword for you already but, oh well. You will do small missions for me too, if you are free. I will also give you access to my temple at any time at all. Just think of my temple and you will be teleported there. You can fire travel to just like how Nico can shadow travel. Did you know you could water travel since you are a daughter of Poseidon? You should try." She rambled. Apparently, I was a really good listener and listened to everything she said. "COOL!" I exclaimed. She touched my forehead with her index finger and I felt a warm feeling rushing all over my body. I closed my eyes and I was able to summon fire, "This is awesome, thanks a lot. "I said. She smiled and nodded, "My pleasure."

My favorite goddess is Hestia, hands down. She is so kind and funny and is amazing to be with, she's like the mother I never had. We we're chatting and telling jokes and stuff like that. I noticed that campers were starting to wake up, "Listen, this was amazing but campers are waking up. But before I go I just have one favor." I said slowly. "What is it?" she asked. "Can I call you 'mom'?" I asked. She giggled a little and nodded, "Of course…dear." She teased. I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Got to go, see you mom." I said. "Bye Kairi." She said.

I ran back to the Poseidon cabin feeling very happy. Percy was still snoring which was hilarious due to his sleeping position. He is on the edge of the bed and is about to fall. I called Annabeth and showed her boyfriend that's sleeping. She smirked, "I'm going to scream his name and he's going to fall." She whispered. I smirked and nodded, "Go for it." I said. She took a deep breath and screamed. "PERCY!". Percy fell off the bed and got Riptide out while waving it around, "Die…monster." He muttered. I laughed with Annabeth which made Percy focus more. "Meanie." He muttered. I shrugged, "Well, you sleep like a log; reminds me of our dog. Hey, that rhymed!" I exclaimed. Annabeth laughed while Percy scratched his head. "Well, I like my sleeps. Don't judge me." He retorted. I brought my hands up in defense, "Hey, I'm not a judge. If I was I would bonk you on the head with my hammer." I said while doing the motion which caused another round of laughter. After laughing, I caught my breath and began telling them what happened in the conversation with me and Hestia. "Oh, and I'm Hestia champion now." I said which cause Percy to look at me wide eyed. "Prove it." He said. I summoned fire and made it vanished, Annabeth whistled while Percy left his mouth hanging. "Water _and _fire? COOL!" he exclaimed. Well, my day just began. A wonderful morning it truly is.

**OKIES! That's all I can do for this chapter. So, I'm off to watching videos and stuff. Bye! ~MagicTricker21W01**


	6. I'M SORRY!

**HELLO!**

**Okay! I'm sorry this isn't a chapter (much to my dismay) but just to keep you updated. I know I haven't updated for a long while, (unlike my brother who updates once every month. Absolute troll if you ask me!) But I already have the next chapter for this. It's just that it's in my REAL computer. You see, this computer is my mom's old computer and the latest chapter is in my real one but my real one is shut and won't open. I don't know what's wrong with it! I take good care of it just as much as Leo cares for Buford! UGH! Whatever, I'll TRY to remember what I wrote in there (I'm really forgetful…sadly.) and see if I can publish it. If I can't, then you'll have to wait until my computer is fixed. So once again, I AM ABSOLUTELY SORRY! JUST PLEASE WAIT A LITTLE LONGER AND HANG IN THERE! **

**ALSO! For the cover photo, I drew it. LIKE A BOSS!...not. I just need to color it but my hand hurts from typing another chapter for my other story. SO! I'll put that soon. Once I get my chocolate bar! Which will take a while… sorry. But anyway, thanks A LOT for reading my story :3 it makes me happy! Strangely, some of my readers like to talk to me about it which makes me even MORE happy! Thank you all so much for reading and (sort of?) being patient! See you soon and stay SASSY!...or not.**

**~MagicTricker21W01**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK! Okay, so I think I left you all waiting long enough. My real computer still isn't fixed so I just went "SCREW THIS!" and began typing on Microsoft word like a madman. Well, woman. Because I'm a girl. And—you know what I mean anyway. So, I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. **

**DISCLAIMER: I** **don't.**

SELINA

After showing my cool tricks to Annabeth and Percy, I walked over to the Hades cabin and knocked on the door. "Nico?" I asked. I heard a muffled groan and smiled. "I'm coming in, okay?" I asked. I opened the door to see a sleepy son of Hades sprawled out of his bed. I looked around the cabin and noticed it being a little messy. I took this chance to clean his cabin as fast as I could. I grabbed a bucket and ran to the bathroom, filled it with water and soap and just splashed all over the floor. "What was that?" Nico asked in a sleepy voice. Honestly, that voice is _so _cute I could just melt and—wait, did I just…..meh! "Nothing." I replied. I then began making the water clean the floor. Then, I willed them to dry and the floor was clean. I then looked around and smiled, "Done." I muttered. I walked over to Nico and shook him just a little, "Nico? Time to get up." I said. "Later Bianca….school can wait. It's a Saturday." Nico said. I tilted my head, "Bianca? Nico, I'm not your sister. I'm Percy's sister. Also, my name is Selina but I like to be called as Kairi as you know." I said and pouted. Then, Nico opened his eyes and smiled when he saw me pouting. "Sorry." Nico said. He got up and stretched and walked over to his bathroom door and went in shutting the door behind in the process. I smiled, "Oh Nico…" I muttered. I sighed and fixed his bed. Nico then came back wearing jeans and a black shirt with a red skull on it. His sword hang from his side. "Let's go!" I exclaimed. Nico smiled and took my hand and we were both on our way for some breakfast.

On the way I decided to tell Nico what happened this morning. "Really?" Nico asked. I made a flame dance across my hand and made it go away. "Really." I confirmed. We finally reached the cabin tables and separated there. I slide in at the opposite side of Percy. "Hey!" I greeted. "Why hello little sis!" Percy greeted back. I rolled my eyes, "Great, we're the demigod version of Apollo and Artemis; how wonderful." I said with sarcasm. Percy smiled sheepishly and began eating. I began eating my breakfast. It was egg, bacon and toast with my favourite blue coke. Percy had sausages, egg and toast with blue coke as well. When it was our turn to give our offerings, I scrapped some of mine to the fire. "To Poseidon and Hestia. Thanks for being my parents. Oh, and to Artemis too. I will need the patience due to my idiotic brother." I said. I walked back to my table and resumed eating.

After breakfast, I decided to practice my swordsmanship. "Hey, want to do a duel?" Percy asked. I smiled, "Sure!" I replied. Then the duel began. I noticed how Percy fought. It was a very creative combination on Greek style, Roman style and his own style all in one way. Eventually I got defeated with my sword flying and all the way to the other side of the arena. I looked at the clock and fell on my back. "We have been duelling….for…for….two hours." I muttered. "Yup, but you can do more." Percy said. "Hey Percy." I called. "Yeah?" Percy asked after drinking water. "You're quite creative in your swordsmanship. Combining three different fighting styles into one big mash. Very clever indeed. Maybe you do have five percent brain cells and everything else would be kelp." I joked. Percy and I then laughed, "Why thank you. How did you notice it though?" Percy asked. I smiled and got up, "Because I know." I said. "Well, I've got nothing to do. I'll be at the beach side." I said and teleported there with water and fire.

I looked around and inhaled the sea smell. "Ah, lovely." I said. There, I noticed a black figure sitting near the shore. I walked closer and noticed it was Nico. I decided to teleport there using water and fire again, giving him a scare. "GODS! Kairi, don't do that." Nico said once the fire and water disappeared. I laughed and sat down beside him. "Why so glum? " I ask. Nico scoffed, "I'm a son of Hades." Nico said. I looked at him with one of my eyebrows raised, "They expect me to be glum being the son of the god of death." Nico finished. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, "I don't think you should be glum." I said. Nico smiled a little. "You should do that more often, smile. They don't kill you. In fact, I think you look cute when you smile." I admitted while blushing. Nico blushed a little of this as well, "You too." He said. "You look cute." He said while blushing even more. So did I, "Thanks." I said. Then, Nico began telling me his childhood. Well, what he could remember. "That's mean." I said. Nico laughed at my reaction, "Well, he is a monster." Nico said. "Both literally and figuratively." I joked and we both ended up laughing.

After chatting with Nico, it became lunch time so we both teleported and arrived for some food because after teleporting, Nico heard my stomach rumbled and laughed. I sat at the same place where I always sit. "Sup'" I said. Percy smiled and continued eating his food while I continued eating. "Percy looked at Nico then back at me and smirked. "What?" I asked. "Nothing, absolutely nothing." He replied. I pouted and went back to eating my scrambled eggs and toast.

"Have you been there the entire time?" Nico asked. I was very bored that I decided to stay in the woods and burn the fallen leaves and then douse them in water and then burry them and repeat the process until it was five minutes before dinner. Yeah, I'm a weirdo but nobody is perfect. Unless someone is named nobody then that would be a different case. "Yup." I said after burying the last bunch of doused burned leaves. "What have you been doing for the rest of the afternoon?" I asked. "Sword practice." Nico said while tapping the handle of his sword that hung from his side. I nodded and stared at my work. "Why are you doing that to the leaves?" Nico asked. "I'm bored, okay? Don't judge me." I pouted. Nico just laughed and ruffled my hair. "I won't judge." He said. Then, the conch horn was heard signalling for dinner. "Let's go, I'm hungry after doing whatever I was doing." I said while taking Nico's hand and walking out of the woods and into the camp grounds.

After a very boring dinner, Chiron ordered us to gather up in the amphitheatre. He then walked to the center and spoke proudly. "During the afternoon, I have been called by the Olympians for a quest." He said. Gasps and whispers where heard all around but I didn't get what was so shocking about a quest. "The gods have already chosen the demigods that will go on this quest." Chiron continued. And everybody began to complain; lovely. Chiron stomped his hove making everyone be silent. "Apollo himself has given the prophecy." Chiron finished. "Who are the chosen demigods?" a camper asked. "Good question. The following demigods who are chosen are…" Chiron cut it off since he had to get a piece of paper from his pocket which left campers excited. How did I feel you ask? Nothing. I mean, come on! I'm a new camper around here, why me? "They are Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Perseus Jackson and Selina Jackson." He said. My jaw dropped while the others groaned. Me? I looked at Percy who was currently sitting at my left with a bored look and I understand that. The Fates seem to like giving him jobs don't they? I looked at him with a shock and I _swear _I was so close to fainting; how lovely. Then I noticed something, "All the children of the big three are called to the quest." I told Percy. Being the Seaweed Brain he was I began to explain, "Jason and Thalia; kids of Zeus. Nico and Hazel; kids of Hades. You and me; kids of Poseidon. You get me?" I asked. Then, he understood. I told Nico this and he understood as well. "How can Jason, Thalia and Hazel go on the quest?" a camper asked. "Yeah, isn't Jason and Hazel in Camp Jupiter and Thalia with the hunters?" another camper asked. "Well, they will arrive here tomorrow, simple." Chiron replied. Then, I got excited. I finally get to see Jason, Thalia and Hazel! I have never seen them before but Jason and Hazel were part of the seven while Thalia used to be the pine tree that had a shield to protect this camp. "Now off to bed. And Nico, Percy and Kairi, may I see you in my office at 4 AM tomorrow? Thank you." Chiron said. And with that, we all went back to our cabins. "See you tomorrow…I guess." I said to Nico. He smiled and nodded," Back at you." He said and went in the Hades cabin.

I went in our cabin and went into mother mode. I began grabbing two backpacks and placing clothes neatly inside them and placing other important things for the quest. "Whoa, easy Kai. It's just a quest. Not an Olympic game of packing bags the fastest." Percy joked. "Easy for you to say. You wake up really slow which would waste time for us to take a shower, dress up and pack. So, I'm packing ahead of time and also IT'S MY FIRST TIME!" I shouted. "And I just got here….sort of." I said. Percy laughed and hugged me, "It's okay, as long as I'm here I'll protect you okay?" he asked. I smiled, "Okay. Now, let's sleep. We have an early morning." I said. And soon, we had a good sleeping night. Well, Percy did. I was panicking. Not getting a single piece of sleep. I checked the alarm clock and set if for 4 AM. Oh well, I guess I wasn't prepared for this quest.

**I'M SORRY BUT I HAVE TO STOP HERE! Next chapter is going to be the first day of the quest AND Kairi's first quest. Also, I forgot to point this out. Kairi is the name of a character in a game called "Kingdom Hearts". I don't know if you know that but yeah. AND Kairi is a name derived from the sea so I thought it was fitting. AND (wow, original) Kairi is my nickname (except Afiction knows that because she's a stalker. JUST KIDDING! She's my BFF) and it has been a name that my brother called me ever since we played Kingdom Hearts. There are some fanfictions on the game so if you read one and see the name Kairi… don't be surprised. OKAY! SO wrapping things up, next chapter will be posted after maybe a few days later…? I'm sorry, I'm really running out of ideas for this because I am making another story so yeah. Once again, I'M SORRY FOR DELAY! Bye!**

**~MagicTricker21W01 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I'm back for another chapter. Nothing much to say.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't. You know that already!**

SELINA

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

"Uughhh…be quiet!" I groaned.

_BEEP!_

I grabbed the alarm clock and smashed it at the wall making it silent. "Yey." I groaned. I got out of bed and fixed my bed. I grabbed some clothes for me to change into and walked into the bathroom. I took a nice cold bath to wake me up. "Woo, that's cold alright." I said. I changed into the clothes and dumped my sleeping clothes in the basket to be washed. I walked out and willed my hair dry. I walked over to Percy's bed who was still sleeping. "Get up." I said. Percy didn't move at all. I groaned and looked for something to wake him up. I willed a water bubble to float above his head and drop it leaving a loud _splash _and a wet son of Poseidon. "I'm up!" Percy exclaimed. I drop to the floor laughing, "Oh gods Percy! Your face!" I said in between fits of laughing. Once I recovered from laughing, I gave Percy his clothes and waited on my bed with my backpack on. Once Percy got out he grabbed his backpack and checked if Riptide was in his pocket. "Ready?" Percy asked. I checked if my pendant was there, it was. "Ready." I confirmed. We both made a clean for our cabin in case of sudden cabin inspections and water travelled to Chiron's office.

"My, I didn't know you could water travel." Chiron exclaimed after recovering of shock. Nico was already there with his back pack at his shoulder and his sword hanging usually at his side. "So, what's the quest?" Nico asked. Chiron then became grim and looked at us seriously, "Have you noticed that camp is being a little quiet?" he asked. The three of us nodded, "Well. Campers are going missing. In Camp Jupiter, it's the same. So is for the Hunters of Artemis, hunters are going missing without Artemis even realising they are gone. "Chiron said sadly. "How many campers have we lost?" I asked. "I do not know but I asked the head counsellor to do a cabin count. The gods suggested it to us and to the Camp Jupiter and the hunters." Chiron explained. "What's the prophecy?" Percy asked. Chiron grabbed a piece of paper and began to read.

"_Children of lightning, water and ground_

_Shall find the children that have not been found_

_But to spare those fifty-five lives_

_One of the newest pearls shall die"_

"So, children of lightning, water and ground meant Zeus, Poseidon and Hade's children. Shall find the children that have not been found; find the missing campers and hunters. We lost fifty-five campers and hunters in total. But the last one confuses me, one of the newest pearl, what does that mean?" I asked. Chiron frowned, "I don't know." He said. "Listen, Kairi could you wait outside the porch for a while? I need to tell your Percy and Nico something private." Chiron said. I sighed and nodded. "Okay, see you guys later." I said and fire travelled to the porch of the Big House.

I sat on one of the steps on the porch and looked at the fire that was burning. I walked towards it and sat down just close to it. "Hello daughter." Hestia's voice said. I looked up and saw Hestia in her eight year old form. I smiled, "Hi mom." I replied. "You will be going on your first quest right?" Hestia asked. I nodded, "Yeah. I can't wait to be out of here. Don't get me wrong, I love this place but I would like to see the outdoors some time." I began. Then I kept on rambling on and on at how excited I was on the quest which I noticed made Hestia sadder and sadder. Once I finished she looked down, "That's great." She said. I looked at her with worry, "What's wrong mom?" I asked. Then Hestia burst into tears and hugged me, "You don't have to go! You don't! You can stay here and be safe! You have a long life to live. You're still young and you should be free and safe." Hestia said. I looked at her in shock then I relaxed. "Don't worry mom. I'll be alright." I said. Hestia wiped her tears away, "Fine, you can go. But don't say I didn't warn you." She said and disappeared. I looked back at the fire and noticed it was low, I tried to fix it but I couldn't fix it. Then I heard a cough behind me. I turned around and saw Percy and Nico standing there now tense. "What's wrong?" I asked with my head tilted.

PERCY

~while Kairi was away~

Chiron looked at us, "You have to protect her. Do as much as you can to keep her safe from death." He said. "No pun intended." He finished while looking at Nico who just nodded his head. "What do you mean?" I asked. Chiron looked like he might break down and cry, "While Apollo was speaking the prophecy, he saw a vision." He started. "He saw the fifty-five campers and hunters on a thin floating rock while the children of the Big Three were on a thick floating rock. Below the floating rocks was black flames." Chiron explained. "Are those black flames Tartarus flames?" Nico asked. Chiron nodded, then I did what I mostly do. "What?" I asked. Nico sighed, "Tartarus flames are flames that if someone ever go near or get burned with it, their soul or essence will be transported to Tartarus and will be stuck there forever unless it is a soul and dies, the soul will be judged and if it is a monster it will stay in Tartarus like the usual." Nico explained. Chiron nodded, "Apollo said…." He didn't finish the sentence. "What? What did Apollo say?" I ask. Chiron looked at us and he seemed to age at least fifty years more, "The newest pearl shall die. Can you take a guess who?" he asked. Nico looked down in thought then gasped, "No…it can't!" Nico said. "Chiron, are you sure!?" Nico asked frantically. Chiron nodded sadly, "Yes, I'm sure." Chiron said. "Well I don't." I said. "Find out yourself." Nico said. "Well okay….um….pearl. Um, Poseidon I guess. So newest pearl….maybe a child of Poseidon who is new around here…Kairi is younger than me. Newest pearl shall….die….Oh my gods." I said as I figure it out. "But…she….I" I was so speechless. Chiron looked at me and frowned, "See? Please keep her away from danger. You will be meeting the others at Central Park." He said. Nico and I both nodded and walked out. There, we saw Kairi tending the fire that oddly lit low. Nico coughed and Kairi turned around to look at us. "What's wrong?" she asked. I forced out a smiled and walked close to her, "Nothing. Come on, we have to teleport to Central Park. That's where we will be seeing the others." I said. Kairi nodded and we all held hands so we arrive at the same time. Then, we disappeared in a flash of shadows, water, and fire.

**I'm sorry but I have to end there. So, you understand the prophecy? Make sure you have tissue for that part of the prophecy to come true (in case you are really emotional like me). This is just a heads up and a warning. Sorry that it's short . See you next time!**

**~MagicTricker21W01**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY~! I'm back with another chapter, wooo!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope.**

SELINA

The boys are acting weird and protective of me. Was it something that Chiron told them? Oh well, I'll figure it out soon. We were early so we just sat at the bench and talked about the quest. "I hope we can save all of them." I said. Nico shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah, sure. Of course we will." He said. "HEY!" a voice shouted. I turned around and saw three teens walking towards us. Two girls and one boy. The boy was wearing a purple shirt, he was blonde and he muscular like Percy. He also had electric blue eyes. One girl had brown hair and was wearing the same shirt as the boy. The other girl had black short hair and a tiara and was wearing silver clothes with a bow and a quiver full of arrows. She also had electric blue eyes like the blonde. "Hey guys." Blonde said. Percy smiled and fist bump with him. "Hi Nico." The girl said while hugging Nico. "Hazel." He said. I looked at the other girl and smiled, "Hello." I said. "Who are you?" she demanded. "Kairi Wright." I said. Then, Percy slapped my shoulder, "Okay, my real name is Selina but I like to be called as Kairi." I said while rubbing my sore shoulder. "Sis, this is Jason, Thalia and Hazel." Percy said. "Hi." Hazel said with a friendly wave. Percy then looked at me, "Hey Kai, could you give us some time to talk?" Percy asked. I pouted, "Fine. Be quick though." I said. And walked away from the group and sat under a tree. I fingered my pendant as I remembered my dream of me and Poseidon.

"_Your pendant is a sword. Just say Alpha and it will look like Riptide. Also, if you say Omega, it will turn into a trident and you can have control over water easier." Poseidon said. I smiled, "Thanks dad." I said._

I looked up the tree and stared at its leaves. I looked back at the gang and noticed they were coming towards me. I stood up and walked towards them to. Once I re-joined them, I noticed they observed me like I was the most amazing thing they have ever seen. "What?" I asked, the ADHD part of me getting the best of it. "Nothing." They said in unison. I looked at them and tilted my head, "Something is up. What is it?" I asked. "Nothing." Jason said. "Fine, be that way. Anyway, do you have any idea in where they might be?" I asked. Nobody answered. I sighed, "Now what?" I asked. "They could be dying for all we might know and all we are doing is STANDING IN A FREAKING PARK!" I scolded. They all cringed, "Well, do you know where they might be?" Thalia asked while glaring. "I have three ideas. One, they might be in Alaska. Two, they might be in Greece. Three, they could be in Argentina." I stated. They all stared at me amazed, "How do you know?" Hazel asked. "Well, Alaska because godly powers don't reach there. Greece for…well, must I elaborate that? Anyway, and Argentina because fishes are telling that there are some strange sea creatures of Oceanus grabbing halfbloods that are by the beach of the lake and bring them there. My vote is we go to Argentina." I explained. "Argentina it is then." Percy said. "But here is the next problem; getting there." I said. Everyone groaned, "Air is a big no for me." Percy, Nico, Hazel and I said in unison. "Fine." Jason and Thalia said. "I don't think I'm in the mood for shadow travelling." Nico said. "Water." Percy and I deadpanned. Everyone apart from me and Percy groaned, "Poseidon isn't that mean. And if he is…" I left the sentence hanging as I fingered my pendant and grinned like a madman. Everyone was staring at me like I was the scariest villain in a movie. I shook my head and beamed a smile, "Anyway, let's go to the closest source of water." I said. "And how?" Nico said. I looked at Percy straight in the eyes as he did the same. We both nodded and did an evil smirk, "Travel time." We declared. "Everyone hold hands." I said. I held Nico's hand on the right and Percy's hand on the left. "Alright, here we go." I said. Soon, we all disappeared in a big flash of water.

Note to self: Make sure your landings are accurate. Me and the gang all landed by a port on a deck and some of the others were by the edge of the deck and they…well, the fell in the water. "They" being Thalia and Percy. We all laugh as Thalia came back up soaking wet but Percy dry. I willed Thalia dry as an apology. "The bay isn't happy." Nico announced. We looked at the water and noticed it was chaotic. It wasn't calm and peaceful like I hoped it would be. I sighed, "Dad is having another meeting." I explained. "Can you calm it?" Hazel asked. "No." Percy said after he tried. I thought and the idea came to me. "I remember!" I exclaimed. "Well, do it then." Thalia said. I walked towards the edge of the deck and stood on water. "Can you do that?" I heard Jason whisper. "No, shut up." Percy whispered back. Then, I closed my eyes and began to sing a calm cheerful song in Greek. Apparently, it was working because the waters began to calm down and ripple on where I stood. After I finished the song, I opened my eyes and saw lots of fishes coming towards me. They jumped up on the air and splashed back down while complementing my singing. "_That was beautiful princess! Sing again!" "You should sing here more often!" "Your song was amazing!" _fishes began talking in my head. Apparently, Percy heard this and snickered. I smiled and looked at them, "Maybe next time. Bye!" I aid and waved when they went away. I turned around and saw everyone—including fisher men and mortals passing by—looking at me except Percy were stunned. I walked back towards my friends and waved my hand upon their faces, "Hello? Earth to Thalia, Jason, Hazel and Nico!" I exclaimed. Soon, they were out of their shocked face and looked at me and Percy expectantly. "Well?" Thalia asked. I looked at the sea, "Would you like to go surfing?" I asked.

Okay, maybe surfing on dolphins with your cousins wasn't a bad idea after all. I mean, we all got really good in surfing now. Not to brag but I think I was the best in surfing because I have been surfing since I was five ever time the orphanage would take a vacation and swim in the beach. I could do cool trick without controlling water; how cool is that? I mean, yeah, some other mortals can do cool tricks but can they do a cool trick while synchronizing with their board/dolphin/etc.? I think not. Soon, we were reaching Argentina close now. "Land approaching!" I announced. "No kidding!" Nico said while holding on to his dolphin like it was his lifeline. The dolphin he was riding on was Rozeta. I rescued her when she was close to be harpooned by a stupid mortal. DOLHPINS AND SHARKS ARE NOT THE SAME FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Rozeta made sure to swim slowly and steady so Nico won't fall. Rozeta is also very mother-like. The dolphin I was riding on was Rozeta's boyfriend; Thunder. It's ironic how a dolphin is named after Zeus' element. Once we were half a meter away from land, I summersaulted and landed on the ground. I looked at Thunder and thanked him. Then I whispered to him, "I hope you take care of Rozeta, she is the best dolphin I've seen so far." I told Thunder and if dolphins could blush; Thunder would. I smiled at Rozeta and waved good bye to all of the dolphins as they began swimming away. "So…now what?" Thalia asked. "Um, Jason could you check for any strange camps or any monsters or anything under those lines?" I asked. "Yup." Jason replied ad soon he began flying up and flew off. "Why does he do the scouting work?" Thalia ask. "Because by there aren't many types of monsters that could fly and I doubt you would want to fly all the way up in the sky would you?" I retorted. "Burn." Percy and Nico said while fist bumping. I rolled my eyes, "Anyway, I'm going to do a quick check for any water source." I said. I closed my eyes, "Omega." I chanted and soon, my pendant morphed into a trident. "Whoa…" everyone said. "Since when did you get a trident!?" Percy asked. "Since dad told me my pendant could be a sword or trident in my dream." I said. I waved my trident and soon a holographic image of the island was seen and showed all water resources. "That is one cool trident." Percy said. "The biggest source of water is in the center of this entire place. It seems that there is a building judging by how the water goes through pipes and all that." I began spouting even more information that seemed to bore the others. "They are killing sea creatures too." I said quietly. Percy seemed to hear this, "What kind of sea creatures?" he asked. I looked down and made the hologram disappear, "D-Dad's creatures." I said. Soon, Jason landed in front of me. "There is this huge factory place and if I try to get near it, it pushes me away like a force field. The force field goes through the entire perimeter and even above the place. Sneaky if you ask me. Besides that, a few monsters here and there and yeah." Jason said. I looked down in thought, "This may be harder than I thought." I muttered. "How do we get in?" Thalia asked. "We could try travelling there." I said. "With three elemental travellers; I think we can." Nico said. I looked at Jason, "Lead the way." I said.

**I MADE A MISTAKE! I FORGOT TO MENTION THE DREAM IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! But anyway, I fixed that by announcing it here. And remember:**

**Alpha is the sword**

**Omega is the trident**

**DON'T GET CONFUSED!**

**~MagicTricker21W01**


	10. Chapter 10: The Final

**Hello! Oh my glob, IT'S THE FINAL CHAPTER OF NEW HOPE! :)**

**DISCLAIMER- Sadly, I don't.**

~PERCY~

I was getting really scared now. Why? This place might be the one Chiron was talking about. Which also means Kairi's action. The closer we got to the strange huge factory, the bigger I worried. It's not every day that the god of prophecies has predicted your sister's death, is it? I think not. Anyway, as Jason said so himself, we couldn't get in. "Alright, time to try travelling. Three people can travel while the other three can't. This will be even. Nico, you shadow travel with Hazel. Kairi travel with Jason. I'll travel with Thalia. Good?" I asked. Everyone nodded, "Great!" I said.

Soon, Nico and Hazel were at the other side. I ran to Thalia. "Water time!" I exclaimed. Thalia closed her eyes and while I held her hands and closed mine as well. I focused on the other side of the force field and soon we were at the other side. We waited for Kairi and Jason, she travelled with water and fire. "It worked!" Hazel exclaimed. We took a good look at the contraption. It had one huge building and at the other side were dead sea creatures of Poseidon. Luckily, it was only like a few ten or above. I exhaled in relief.

"Let's go in!" Kairi exclaimed. The rest of us looked at her uneasily. I remembered the time when we told Thalia, Jason and Hazel about Apollo's bad news.

"_So what's up?" Thalia asked. Me and Nico looked at each other and told them about what Apollo seen about Kairi's death. Hazel gasped, "That's horrible!" she exclaimed. I nodded, "I hope what Apollo seen wasn't very accurate." I said. Jason placed an arm around my shoulders, "Cheer up Perce, we'll be here to support you if that ever happens." He said. The others nodded in agreement. I smiled, "Thanks." I said. _

Kairi walked towards the big brass doors. "Come along Ponds!" she shouted at us before going inside. "Kairi, wait!" I shouted. We all ran in after her and when we went in the building, the doors closed and the floor seemed to glow bright and soon Thalia fell down and disappeared. "THALIA!" Jason shouted but soon he fell and disappeared too. One by one we all fell and disappeared and lost consciousness.

~SELINA~

I woke up and found ourselves in some sort of arena. Everyone was still on the ground unconscious. "Hello sea spawn." A voice said in the darkness. I brought out Alpha and gripped my sword tight. Soon, the others began waking up. "What happened?" Percy asked. "Oh, we went inside the building, the doors closed, the floor glowed we all fell and lost consciousness and we wake up here in this arena with a voice taunting me. All in all, were in a big…wibbly wobbly timey wimey problem." I said.

"That taunting voice is me. Order." Then the very man came out of the shadows. "Oh look. Order." I said. I turned around to look at my cousins, "He's so ugly that not even _Jack Harkness _would flirt with him." I said. Thalia snickered, "Do you think he can even…_exterminate _us?" she said. Hazel seemed to understand, "Guys, _don't blink_. His ugliness might be stuck in your heads." She said. The boys didn't seem to get us which left us female demigods laughing. We fist bump and tried to control our laughter. "What?" Jason finally asked. I rolled my eyes, "You wouldn't get it. You would if you see a man with a time and space travelling police box." I said.

Order seemed to get pissed, "STOP MAKING REFERENCES!" He shouted. I shook my head and smirked, "I'm sorry, I can't _delete _the Doctor's awesomeness." I said. Order snapped his fingers and thousands of enemies surrounded us. "Join my army or die." He said. "How about you try and flirt with a Dalek!" I shouted. Order's left eye twitched, "Get them!" he shouted. Soon, monsters tried to invade us. I changed Alpha into Omega and made a water barrier around us.

Then, I made the water poisonous, let's just say the monsters are about to have a toxic swim. I rode on a toxic wave and harpooned any remaining monsters. "GERONIMO!" Me, Thalia, and Hazel shouted and attacked leaving the boys speechless and watched us in awe. I harpooned, Thalia used her bow and arrows while Hazel made the monsters armour heavy and drown them in the toxic waters. Soon, I made the water fade which left a big arena filled with monster dust.

I ran back to the boys, "Guys, you okay?" I asked. No response. I sighed, and slapped Percy on the face. "What?" he asked. I smiled, "There we go." I said. Thalia done the same for Jason and Nico. Order walked towards us, "If that's the case, choose the fate." He said.

Soon, we were transported in some sort of cave. The six of us were on a floating rock; if that makes any sense. The other side had another floating rock with the missing demigods and hunters. On the middle, showed a screen and there it showed Order.

"Welcome to the Rocks of Sacrifice. You see, down below are Tartarus flames. The Rocks of Sacrifice is one of my creations. The group that are on thick floating rock—otherwise, your rock—will have to sacrifice one person and you will return to your camp or whatever. Another option is the group on the think rock—otherwise, the people I have kidnapped—will sacrifice ten demigods or hunters and will sacrifice and as the same, you will return to your camp. So, which rock will sacrifice? Your group? Or their group? You have five seconds. Begin!" he said. As soon as he finished, a clock appeared revealing the countdown.

"Now what!?" Hazel asked,

"_FOUR!"_

"Our group of their group?" Thalia asked,

"_THREE!"_

"Uhh…." Nico groaned,

"_TWO!"_

"What!?" Jason asked,

"_ONE!"_

"OUR ROCK!" I shouted out of stress.

Order smirked, "Alright then. Now for your hardest decision yet, who will sacrifice? Whoever that person is will jump into those flames and will bring peace for a few five hundred years. I swear on my name as Order." He said. Thunder was heard which I guess sealed the deal. "This time, I will not put you in pressure. Go ahead, begin." He said. We all stood in a circle and everyone was watching me. "Can I-""NO!" The five shouted at once at me. I pouted, "Fine!" I said. I sat down at the edge of the rock and let my legs dangle. I didn't bother listening to the others, they wouldn't listen to me.

After what seemed like an hour, Order got bored. "That's it, FOUR SECOND COUNTDOWN OR I WILL DESTROY YOUR LITTLE CAMP!" Order shouted and a clock appeared once again. I stood and looked at Nico who was doing the same as me. I looked at him with wide eyes. Everyone began shouting. I closed my eyes and when I reopened them, time seemed to slow down. I ran to Nico and done something unbelievable. I kissed him straight on the lips and the odd the thing was he kissed back. Time went back to normal and there was silence….except for the ticking clock. I broke the kiss, hug him tightly and whispered four words I longed to tell him. "I love you." And done the most stupid thing ever.

I jumped.

~NICO~

I watched as Kairi jumped down to the Tartarus flames. I went on my knees and looked at her falling. "NO! KAIRI!" I shouted. But it was too late, she disappeared in the flames. I looked at Percy who was shocked. "As I promised. I will teleport you back to your camp and will not attack you for five hundred years but be prepared by then." Order said. Soon, we all disappeared and reappeared in Camp Half-Blood.

The campers saw us and cheered. They lifted us in the air and brought us to the Big House. Chiron was there smiling from ear to ear. Once they set us down, I fell to my knees and cried. "I'm sorry….I'm sorry." I kept mumbling over and over. "Where's Kairi?" a camper asked out loud. I looked at Percy who was crying like me, "She sacrificed herself. She gave us five hundred years of peace. She's in…in…in Tartarus." I said while standing up, wiping away the tears. There were a few collective gasp around and apologies were given. But there is something they couldn't give. My lover back. Yes, I, Nico di Angelo, admit that he has feelings for Selina Wright. I'm not ashamed, no. She sacrificed herself. There was nothing I could do to save her.

Today, we had a memorial for Kairi. When it was my turn to speak about her, I was ready. I stood up on the podium and spoke clearly and tried not to stutter so much.

"Today, we lost another camper. Selina Wright; child of Poseidon. Deceased Princess of the Sea." I began. "I remember the first day I met her. I was just on my way to a mortal school and she bumped into me. When I first saw her, I thought she would be a bother to me. Until I realised, we had so much in common. We both lost precious people, we both were left to wonder without anyone. We were both alone, until we met each other." I said. I saw few Aphrodite girls exchange money, a bet. Oh boy! Sarcasm should be detected. "We began to chat and do things together until the Cyclops attack. I brought her here, but we were a few yards away far. A pack of hellhounds chased us and slashed her back." I stated. A few gasp where heard. "It was only then that I realised that…that I loved her." I said. I looked at Percy and he gave a thumbs up.

A few Aphrodite girls cheered and some grumbled. "Then, I tried saving her. And brought her to Chiron to heal her. To be that I was scared would be an understatement. I was terrified, being a child of Hades, you could sense someone's life force and all that. Kairi's life force back then, was a close call. Everything went smoothly until the mission to retrieve the missing demigods and hunters. We were on our way to Argentina but the water wasn't calm. So, Kairi had an idea to calm it down.

She walked on water and began to sing a calm cheerful song in Greek. I don't care what you Apollo kids think but I think she sang beautifully." I said. "IT'S TRUE!" Percy shouted.I smiled, "But, it all came to the hardest decision. We had to choose who would sacrifice themselves. And it all came in four seconds. Kairi whispered to my "I love you" and jumped down." I said sadly. Some Aphrodite girls cooed. "Some people ask me, 'If you could revive one person, who would it be?'. Well, I think I know my answer. Kairi." I said.

Then, I shadow travelled to the forest and walked around. I got out the picture that Kairi drew and smiled. "You were amazing." I said. I got out my hunting knife and carved some Greek words on it. "_Selina Wright; May she be remembered for her heroic sacrifice." _I carved. I heard a twig snapped and turned around to a flurry of black feathers. I walked towards the feathers and saw a note with a black seal. The seal had a trident on it. I opened it and read.

"_Remember me for we shall meet again in time. _

_Love, Selina Wright."_

I was wide eyed and ran to Percy to bring the biggest news ever;

Selina Wright is alive.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!**

**YES MY DEAR READERS! THERE SHALL BE A SEQUEL!**

**I think I should put a sequel because leaving Nico heartbroken breaks my heart. Although, I don't know what to name it.**

**I'll post the name and a sneak peak to the first chapter of the sequel~**

**See you~**

**~MagicTricker21W01**


	11. A gift from me to you!

**Hi! This will be the first chapter of the sequel. My brother said I should name this "Hope Books" and I was like "… … Good idea!" but the name of the sequel is…um…not yet certain. I'm still thinking though! If you have an idea for the title of this sequel that would be FANTASTIC!**

**DISCLAIMER: … … … LOL! Rick owns lots of amazing things. You should know that, right?**

~SELINA~

As I was falling, all my memories came to me in four seconds. As soon as I collided with the Tartarus fire, I felt like I was pressed inside a tube and was puked out. And there was only one thought in my mind as I saw my surroundings: I'm screwed.

I think Percy and Annabeth's description of Tartarus is a _complete _understatement. Your skin literally _boils _in here! I walked around until I saw a silvery figure by the distance. Thinking it was a monster, I drew out Alpha and walked towards it. Only to see a silvery Titan. The Titan saw me and looked at me, "You look like my friend Percy!" he exclaimed. My eyes widened, "Your Bob?" I asked. Bob nodded, "I'm Bob the friendly Titan! Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Selina, Selina Wright. I'm Percy's sister." I said. "What is Selina doing in Tartarus?" Bob asked in that innocent way. "I got burned in Tartarus Flames by Order." I grumbled. Bob frowned, "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah, except my skin hurts a lot. I lost my backpack which has my nectar and ambrosia in it." I said. Bob touched my forehead with his index finger and soon, my skin changed. Instead of red burning marks, it went back to its regular tan colour. "Whoa… Thanks Bob!" I said. "Follow me. We will go to Damasen, my other friend." He said.

The way to Damasen's hut was fun! Now you're probably wondering, "How do you have fun in Tartarus?". Well, I'll tell you. Riding on a kind Titan's back while he kills monster is like riding a mechanical bull! I love mechanical bulls! They are super fun to ride. Anyway, getting of track. Once we reached Damasen's hut, I explained to them what happened on our quest. It was hard to explain but I did it anyway. "So you are Percy's sister. Am I correct?" Damasen asked.

I nodded, "I have a sword and a trident." I said. "I don't think you are going to be able to live long enough. The Doors of Death are closed, you….you don't have much hope." Damasen said sadly. My eyes widened, "But I've come a long way! I….I…no…this can't be." I said. I clutched my head tight as tears began streaming. "No…I promised the orphanage I would be back." I muttered. I lost control and cried. Bob hugged me telling me "it's alright" and "I'm sorry". After all that crying, I ran out the hut and ran off in a random direction.

"HEY MONSTERS! I'VE GOT FRESH MEAT FOR YOU!" I shouted as tears continued to stream down my face. Soon, thousands of monsters were chasing me. I brought out Alpha and killed as much monsters as I can. I ran and ran until I reached a cliff. A good fifty foot drop, good for suicide. Then, I done the same stupid thing ever.

I jumped.

Again.

I waited for impact and closed my eyes. Instead I felt myself standing on ground. I looked around and found myself in a room with a man on a couch. He had a robe with lots of galaxies. He looked at me and smiled, "Hello Selina." He greeted. I smiled, "Hello. Sorry for being disrespectful but who are you?" I asked while tilting my head. He laughed a little, "I am Chaos. The creator. You have met my brother Order." He said.

How do you great the creator of nearly everything? I just done what I could, "Oh. Well, Hello!" I said cheerfully with a friendly wave. "Did you bring me here?" I asked. He nodded, "I am giving you two options. One, you go to Elysium." He said. "The other?" I asked. "You be made immortal and join my little group of guardians." He said. "I think I would join your group of guardians." I said. Chaos smiled like he won the lottery, he stood up and made a portal. "Follow me." He said.

I took his hand and walked through the portal with him. There, I saw four people with hoods and wings like angels. One of them looked at us, although I couldn't see the person's face. "Chaos, who is this? A new guardian?" the person asked. I'm guessing the person is a boy because of his voice. Chaos nodded, "Yes. We will see her power range." He said. Chaos walked toward a wall and a switched appeared. He switched on the switch and a stool rose out of the center of the floor. "Go on. Sit there." One of the hooded guardians said.

I walked towards the stool and sat down. Soon, I was engulfed in a blue and black aura. I closed my eyes and waited for it to fade. "I, Chaos, give you my blessing and give you the power of my guardians." Chaos said. Soon, the aura just got brighter but I kept my eyes shut. Then, it faded and I heard some collective gasps. I cracked open an eye, "W-What?" I asked. "That….that's not possible!" the man said. I opened my eyes and saw my wings. I had black wings like an angels. Chaos looked at me shocked, "You're the child of prophecy." He said. I groaned, not another prophecy.

So, I found out my new group mates. The man who spoke at first, his name is Edward but his guardian name is Kinlore. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. He had an athletic build as well. He is made immortal but he looks like twenty-one. Another one is Ashley but her guardian name is Nora. She had long silky brown hair and onyx eyes. She also had an athletic build and looks like nineteen.

Another one is called Jordan but his guardian name is Roxas. He had short brown spiky hair, dark green eyes and also an athletic build. He looks like twenty-three. And the last one is Catherine. She had short black hair and blue eyes. She also had an athletic build like the others and she looks like nineteen as well. Ashley and Catherine are siblings. But, unlike me, their wings are white with a few feathers their eye colour. Mine is pure black.

Apparently, a guardian of black wings is the strongest guardian and is the one who will defeat Order's guardians who also have angel wings. Well, so much for ending my life. At first the group was scared around me. But until I made friendship with Catherine, the other began to befriend me as well. My power is close to Chaos but Chaos is stronger. I'm not boasting but it's true! I looked around them and I felt like I should take a breather. Right now, Chaos' guardians own a planet. It has no name thou and is as big as Earth.

I went in my room which was personalized my way. It had a queen sized bed and a hidden trap door underneath my bed which leads to a pool. I had my own library and my own study room. My room is painted baby blue with seashells designing it. I ran to my study table and brought out a piece of paper, an envelope, a pen, and my special seal given to me from Chaos. I wrote as fast as I can but not too fast because the reader might not be able to read it.

"_Remember me for we shall meet again in time._

_Love, Selina Wright."_

I sealed it with the wax and placed my stamp firmly on it. One the wax began to dry, I removed my stamp. I then ran to Chaos office and knocked on it three times. "Come in." Chaos called. And so I did.

"Um, Chaos?" I asked. Chaos looked up from whatever he was writing. "Can I visit Earth?" I asked. "Sure you can!" he said. "You know how to do it. Use the portal okay?" he asked. I nodded, "Good." He said. I walked out of his office and made a portal to Earth. I flew to the camp forest and found Nico carving on a tree. I tried to get closer to see what he was writing but I stepped on a twig and snapped it.

Nico heard this and I immediately flew leaving my letter flying. A few of my feathers got plucked out because of the trees and it HURTS! But I forgot about it and watched Nico's reaction to my letter. Then, we went running off. Probably to tell the news I was alive. I decided to head back in case Order notices my presence and made a portal going back to my planet. Man, I can't wait to go back and show Percy my wings!

**Hey~ It's the end of the first chapter. As I said before, if you have a suggestion on the name that would be FANTASTIC! **

**~MagicTricker21W01**


	12. Chapter 12: Behind the Scenes!

**I'm sorry but I don't I'll be able to post the second chapter soon enough! So, I decided to give you a little bonus chapter! Like a "behind the scenes" thing. By the way, this is probably like…three days before the quest was given. Which means… KAIRI IS ALIVE! (I feel weird saying that since Kairi is my nickname)**

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON! Although, I do own a Camp Half-Blood shirt and a Camp Jupiter shirt. :3**

~NICO P.O.V.~

"STOLLS!"

I sighed, looks the Stoll brothers did another prank. I looked to see what they did, "Lame." I muttered.

"Not like you can do better." A voice said behind me.

I turned around to see who said that, "You underestimate me." I said. Connor raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? How about we make you a deal." He said. So, we went behind a random cabin and continued our conversation without being disturbed. "We dare you to do a prank." Travis said. I raised an eyebrow, "That's it?" I asked. They thought for a moment before Connor got an idea. "We'll give you one hundred fifty drachmas is you prank your crush." He said while Travis nodded in agreement. I instantly blushed a little, "I….uh…." I stuttered. Connor smirked, "Don't worry, we won't tell who it is to anyone. And, we'll give you an idea." He said. And so, the deal was sealed after swearing upon the River Styx.

~SELINA P.O.V.~

After working up a lot of sweat after training, I ran to my cabin and went in the bathroom. I locked the door and began taking a nice cold bath. After a good five minutes, I wrapped myself in a towel and walked out of the bathroom just in time to see Nico go out my cabin. I tilted my head confused, what was Nico doing in the Poseidon cabin? I then noticed my wardrobe slightly open. "Oh…gods no." I ran to my wardrobe and the sight was enough to make me in a really bad mood. "NICO DI ANGELO! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, JERK!" I screamed.

~PERCY P.O.V.~

I was heading towards my cabin until I see Nico run out with a huge grin- wait, what was Nico doing in the Poseidon cabin? Nico was running towards me and smiled an evil smile. "Nico, what are you doing in my cabin?" I asked. "Oh, I just left a little gift for your sister." He said. He then shouldered a black bag. I was about to ask what was in the bag until I heard a scream come from the Poseidon cabin. "NICO DI ANGELO! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, JERK!" Kairi screamed form inside. Nico smirked, "Got to go to the Stolls, bye!" He said then shadow travelled away. I began continuing walking towards my cabin while making the pace quicker. I was about to go in until the door opened and there was my sister dressed….oh...my...gods.

She had a similar aviator's jacket like Nico's with a black shirt and a white skull as a design. Then, she wore a denim skirt- wait, I thought she hated denim skirts!? And black converse on. She had had a scowl in her face and I couldn't help but do one thing; laugh.

I know, that's mean but man, Nico sure is creative when he wants to. Kairi glared at me and if looks could kill, I would be dead in a flash. I finally stopped laughing but the snickering wouldn't stop. "I look ridiculous. No words are able to tell how frustrated I am. Do you know where that son of Hades went?" Kairi asked. I nodded, "He was meeting up with the Stolls." I said.

After searching for Nico, Conner and Travis. We finally found them near the Climbing Wall. Kairi grinned like a madman. "Why hello there..._friends_." she said while walking towards them with her fist out and a bubble of water floating towards them that then turned greenish. The three paled nervously, "H-Hi Kairi. What cha' g-g-going to do with th-that p-p-poison?" Nico stuttered asking. Kairi's bangs then covered her eyes making her look even creepier, probably creepier than Nico! "Let's play 'Toss the bubble'." She said and flicked her hand making the bubble splash to them and making them scream. "Oh right, I forgot you guys don't have water powers. Oops!" she said while grinning innocently. Then, she began to punch all three of them.

After a good thirty minutes of revenge, I coughed to make her notice me. "I think that's enough." I said. Kairi pouted and got off Nico since...well...she was punching Nico and before he could shadow travel away she tackled him and keeping a firm grip on him. Also, I noticed how Nico blushed a little as Kairi sat on top of him or it's just my eyes. She then got up and summoned three squares of Ambrosia and three canteens of Nectar. She then gave it to the three, "Here." She said. Then she went closer and grinned like a madman again, "Do that again and I swear it would be even better than this." She threatened. The three gulped and nodded and Kairi went back to innocent mood.

She then looked at Nico, "Where did you put my clothes?" she asked. Nico finished his Ambrosia square and replied. "I placed them in a black bag and gave it to the Stolls who sold it without my knowledge. Sorry." He said. Kairi glared at him, "Are you sure?" she asked. Nico nodded, "I swear it upon the River Styx." He said and thunder was heard which sealed the deal. Kairi's glare softened and her eyes began to water with her bottom lip trembling. Being the big brother I am, I ran towards her and comforted her; telling her that I'll ask my mom to by her new clothes for her. She cried softly into my shirt and we walked back towards out cabin, but I gave all three of them a hard glare before walking away.

I IMed my mom and we agreed to meet her tomorrow. Chiron allowed us to go and said that Nico should come along. So I left Kairi in the Poseidon cabin and ran to cabin thirteen to tell Nico. Nico nodded and said that he was sorry. Which he should. This means Kairi has to wear those clothes for the entire day. I feel bad for her.

I was just lying down on my bed until Kairi came in with a flushed face. "What happened?" I asked. Kairi walked towards me and sat on my bed beside me. "I was walking by the Aphrodite cabin until a gush of wind lifted my skirt up and revealed my...undergarments to the Aphrodite boys. Never in my life have I been so embarrassed." She said while trying to fix her extremely short skirt. I comforted her until I heard a knock on the door. "Kairi? It's me Piper! I know what happened and I have a solution!" Piper shouted. Kairi immediately ran to the door and nearly torn it open. "What is it!?" she asked desperately.

Piper then gave her sea green shorts and told her she took care of her half-brothers already. Kairi smiled and hugged Piper, "Thanks." She said and ran to the bathroom to put it on. Piper walked over to the bathroom door, "You better put the shorts on first then the skirt." She said. Kairi cracked the door slightly open and popped her head out, "I still have to wear a skirt?" she asked. Piper nodded, "Well of course! Look at those shorts! They're...short." she said. Kairi sighed and closed the door again and came back out with the shorts underneath her skirt.

~SELINA P.O.V.~

Soon, it was dinner time and I was scared to go out. Percy squeezed my shoulder and told me there is nothing to fear. I sighed and just followed Percy behind. I got a few stares and whispers (and snickers from the Stolls) and it was enough to make me fidget around.

Soon, me, Nico and Percy water/shadow travelled just outside Percy's apartment. "You'll love my mom. She's amazing." Percy stated before knocking on the door. A man opened it and smiled when he saw Percy. "Sally! Percy and Nico are here!" he said and opened the door wider for us to enter. "Hi Paul." Percy said. Nico nodded at him and followed. "Who might you be?" he asked. "I'm Kairi Wright, Percy's half-sister." I said. "Hello. I'm Paul Blofis, Percy's stepfather." He said. I tilted my head, "What kind of last name is 'Blowfish'?" I asked. Percy and Nico laughed while Paul just sighed, "It's _Blofis_. Not Blowfish." He said. I blushed a little, "Oh! I'm sorry!" I said. "It's alright." He said after closing the door behind me.

The apartment was small but cozy. It had warmth in it. Then, a woman came out with a smile that looked like she won the lottery and gave half of it for charity. "Percy!" she exclaimed and crushed the said boy with a motherly hug. "Hi mom. Can't breathe." Percy stuttered out. Percy's mom then looked at Nico and crushed him in a hug as well. "Nico! Great to see you again!" she exclaimed. "Hello." He said. Then Percy's mom looked at my outfit then smiled, "You're my son's half-sister that got her clothes sold right?" she asked with a little tease in it. I blushed and nodded timidly, "Hello." I said. Then she crushed me in a hug. Can I just say that if bears have hugging contest on who can hug the tightest, I'm guessing she would win 1st place on it.

She then broke the hug and urged us to sit down on the table and explain what happened while she got the freshly baked cookies out and the smoothies made. And then a miracle happened. I saw the cookies and the smoothies BLUE! You do not know how happy I was to see that. The cookies tasted delicious! After explaining, and knowing her name was Sally Jackson-Blofis. Sally got in a flurry and took me out with Nico and Percy barely able to keep up with her pace.

"Now don't you worry. We'll get you new clothes you poor little thing." She said and we went to nearly _every _clothing stores and got clothes that I liked in five minutes flat. After that, it was time to go home. "Promise me you'll come back Percy. Bring your sister with you too and some friends! I haven't seen Annabeth in a long time." Sally said before we disappeared in either shadows or water.

After that, I ran to my cabin and changed quickly into the new clothes I got. I wore a white tank top with a sea green cardigan on that's buttoned on the middle. Then, I wore black shorts and flats that had an imprint of stars and galaxies since I excelled in that particular subject of Astronomy too. Surprise! Notice my sarcasm? I then wore my pendant on and left my hair flowing back. I then walked over to my wardrobe and refilled it with new clothes. And the day went fine for the entire time. But I have a feeling that this won't last very long.

**BLOOP! Okay, so that's done and you obviously know what she meant when she said "won't last very long". Because she...yeah. I'm not going to say it because my other brother might just be reading this before reading the other chapter (kuya if you are reading this, well, HA! IN YOUR FACE!). And just like what River Song always says, **_**Spoilers **_**!**

**Thank you all so _so_ much for reading! I promise I'll try to post the next chapter of the sequel. Bye!**

**~MagicTricker21W01**


End file.
